


Casino Adventures

by Midoriberry



Series: VLD /co/ AU series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: >it's a casino episode, Alternate Universe, Bunny Girl, Casinos, Gambling, M/M, Mafia undertones, Multi, Out of Character, Secret club, Slut Keith, Stripping, Sugar Daddy, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriberry/pseuds/Midoriberry
Summary: /co/'s latest AU. It's your requisite "We need money" episode for our Voltron crew and the only way they can make the money they desperately need is to go to a casino and make the cash fast. Little did they know that making money is a lot harder than they thought! Rating is subject to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, /co/ and your wacky slutty AUs.   
> The rating will change in one specific chapter. Might even be explicit if I'm feeling that raunchy.

The plan was simple really. Go find a shop that carried special energy crystals to replace the busted one that had burst. The energy crystals were very different from the Balmera crystal and were created from a very unique formation that involved a substance called star sand and other alloys that would help create the particle barrier. Finding the shop was a lot easier than obtaining scaltrite from a Weblum, but it was a lot more expensive. While the use of energy crystals still persisted, unlike the teludav lenses for creating wormholes, they were far more expensive and rarer than scaltrite. 

“It’ll be forty million GAC for an energy crystal that size,” replied the alien salesman.

Everyone’s jaws dropped. Forty million GAC!?

“That’s preposterous!” cried Allura. “How could something like that be so expensive!?” Allura paused and tapped her finger on her chin, deep in thought. “I-is that a lot Coran?”

Coran was just as confused. “Well, er, we only have the old currency. I don’t suppose you’ll accept Altean crown bills?”

The alien looked unimpressed. “Forty million GAC. Take it or leave it. I’ve got a business to run here.”

Back at the castle, everyone was at the lounge thinking of ways to get money for the energy crystal. 

“How are we ever going to get that sort of money?”

“Last time we made GAC,” said Lance as they were towards the exit, “Pidge and I had to take it from the fountain. That took, like, forever!”

Pidge nodded. “It didn’t help that it was coins either.”

“That was 1200 GAC too. How are we going to make forty million!?”

“But we must get that money! If we don’t, there is no way we can even dare approach Zarkon’s stronghold. Without that energy crystal, we cannot power up the particle barrier, rendering the castle vulnerable to all attacks.” Allura sighed. “I do not have the slightest idea how to make money.”

Keith shrugged. “Worst case scenario, we can always steal it from that guy.”

“No,” Allura shook her head. “We are not resorting to that. That man will know it was us. As Paladins we must uphold law, not break it.”

“Allura’s right,” Shiro agreed. “He’ll probably send an alert for us, letting the Galra know where we are and cause more trouble when the castle isn’t able to defend itself.”

Keith groaned. “I was just saying. It’s not like you guys are coming up with anything better. How are we supposed to come up with that much money anyway?”

Everyone in the room sulked. Keith’s idea of stealing was becoming quite tempting right about now.

Coran twirled his moustache. “You know there is always the casino…”

“Not to be a wet blanket or anything Coran. But the last time you suggested a place, we were forced on a wild goose chase to get a pearl to free you from some guy claiming to be your friend.” Lance looked up in realization. “No wait! It was the mall!” He pointed at Coran. “We went to that mall and got chased by that crazy security guard! I even got a bump on my head for it!”

“Now, now Lance. I can see how you may think my suggestions are bad-”

“They are!”

“-but I know for sure that some things remain true even after ten thousand years. No matter how long the time has passed, there is always bound to be a casino to make money! Gambling makes the universe go round!”

“Coran.” Allura crossed her arms. “I do not think gambling is a safe bet.”

“Oh nonsense princess! The last time I went to a casino was with your father and we made so many Altean crowns!”

“After losing much more before you recouped some of it.” Allura shook her head. “Father told me.”

Coran began to sweat. “H-he didn’t tell you anything else, did he?”

“No? I don’t believe so?” Allura looked slightly perplexed by the question. She was certain her father had not said anything else only that he was annoyed by how much money they had lost at the casino, but Coran, as though it were a miracle, got on a winning streak and managed to double their gains. 

Coran let out a nervous laugh. “G-good!” He quickly wiped off the sweat and straightened up his posture. “There is nothing else to say because nothing else happened.”

Pidge and Keith looked at each other after hearing Coran’s awkward and robotic answer.

Hunk cleared his throat, aptly taking the attention away from Coran. “So where are we gonna find this casino?”

“I suppose we can use the castle to search for them.” Allura waved her hand and a hologram screen appeared. “Coran, do you remember where the old casino was?”

“The old stomping grounds were on a planet named Heracles,” he said confidently while brushing his moustache with his fingers. 

The screen lit up and showed the coordinates to a small planet. The crew went to their stations and wormholed their way to the planet Heracles. 

“I wonder if they’ll have blackjack!” Lance shook in excitement. “Not to brag, but I’m a master of that game.”

“What is blackjack?” asked Allura. Coran turned his head around also in curiosity.

Just as Lance was about to explain the game, Hunk began to freak out. “Guys is that supposed to look like that!?”

Planet Heracles, once a bastion for thrill seekers was now surrounded in boiling, gooping tar. There appeared to be a few floating facilities used for mining the tar, but else wise it was no longer the sin city-planet it used to be. All the happy (and unhappy) memories and escapades were lost to time and the searing tar.

Coran stared in shock. “H-How could this have happened?” 

Shiro placed a hand on Coran’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Coran.”

“Yes I suppose it had been ten thousand years after all.” The older man tried to sound as if nothing had happened, but the mirth from Coran’s voice was gone. He wiped a tear forming from his eye and shook his head. “No matter. We can always find another place to make money.”

“What other place is there?” asked Hunk.

“Well…” Coran stroked his chin. “There is a rather small and unpopular one on a planet named Balto. I’ve only been there once or twice. It’s nothing special. Mainly there for the unsavory folk to go to since they were not allowed on Heracles.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Shiro looked at the screen. “Allura take us to Balto.”

“I’m not too keen on that idea, Shiro. I don’t want Princess Allura to be among that crowd.”

Allura frowned, placing her hands on her hips. The mice climbed onto her shoulders and did the same. “There is no way you are not letting me go, Coran.”

“Princess-”

“I am going and that is final!”

The mice squeaked in agreement. It did not look like Allura was going to change her mind no less move the castle if Coran did not let her go. The man sighed and nodded in defeat, some sadness from the destruction of Heracles still left over.

Then it was settled. New mission: take the Castle of Lions to the podunk planet of Balto and make enough GAC to buy replacement parts for the energy crystal. It probably would take the team a couple of days to make the money considering that Balto’s casino was smaller and a lot more unkempt compared to others. However none of the paladins minded since it was absolutely necessary to get the energy crystal. There was no way they could advance on their mission to defeat the Galra Empire if the Castle of Lions had no means for self defense. 

After only a few doboshes, the team finally arrived on planet Balto. Deciding that it would be unsafe to take the lions or the castle, everyone took a pod and headed towards the small planet. Not wanting to stand out, the Paladins wore their casual attire but kept their bayards close. Coran suggested that they all wear disguises, but no one bothered to bring them into the pod, not even Allura. 

They expected to find a planet infested with pirates, pollution and filthy infrastructure, and perhaps a few hovercrafts with criminals making illegal drag races. Instead, they found a paradise planet full of beautiful greenery and vivid colors and the most crystal waters. There were massive floating neon signs advertising how far they were to the large golden casino in the horizon. The casino itself was covered with exotic purple trees that resembled the palm trees of Earth with large fragrant yellow and white flowers hanging like wisteria blossoms. There was large road made of shiny bricks made of ruby with smaller emerald bricks outlining the path and lead towards a huge silver door adorned with jewels of many colors. To the right of the casino was an open area full of vessels and individual vehicles of all sizes with people getting in and out to leave and visit the large facility. On the left was a large blue lagoon with exotic bird-like creatures preening near the banks, while other animals drank or played around the area. 

The Voltron crew were at awe at the beauty of this planet. Even Allura, who was so fond of her beautiful home of Altea, was paralyzed by how magnificent and beautiful Balto was. Everything about Balto was exquisite! From the flora to the smells to even the buildings that were near the casino, everything was out of a fantasy novel.

Lance was the first to speak. “This place is amazing…” 

“I thought you said this place was unpopular, Coran,” said Pidge, turning her head in all directions, absorbing the surroundings as much as she possibly good.

Coran would not stop staring at the glittering ruby road. “It was ten thousand years ago.” He tapped his feet a few times before deciding to walk on it, only to tap it on it again and touch its surface with his hand in curiosity. “I never expected this place to become like this though. If you had been here ten thousand years ago like me, you’d think the exact same! It was smelly and not in the good way like these flowers here. It was full of nasty space pirates and thieves that would cut their own mother’s throat for a crown bill!”

Pidge grabbed her backpack from the pod. “I had a feeling I was gonna need this. Let’s get going?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

The team walked along the ruby road, making sure to see everything as they came closer and closer to the casino. Soft music began to play as they approached the large door. There were two hulking Galra doormen on each end. The two looked at one another before looking back at the small crowd. They nodded to one another and each used and arm to open the doors. 

Inside was even more amazing than the outside. The ruby road halted and turned into a road of fancy red carpets which lead to various areas in the casinos. Jingles and clicks where heard throughout the casino. There were cheers and groans coming from all over. Busy workers dressed in fancy-looking suits were attending to their customers and replacing empty glasses. A tall female Galra dressed in a long white dress approached the paladins.

“My name is Dorma.” She placed her left hand over her chest and bowed. “I am the manager of this establishment. If there is anything you need to know please ask. We have places for all sorts of tastes. To the west are the gambling rooms, making the largest part of this building. We have slots and other sorts of games where you may place bets and win tokens in exchange for GAC.” Dorma smiled and turned her towards the front, pointing her arm forwards. “If gambling is not your sort of thing, to the north leads into another building that specializes in live entertainment with various shows. Northeast leads to the underwater shuttle that will take you to our luxurious first class hotel where you may rest and use our many amenities such as the pool and massage.”

The Galra turned to the right. “To the east we have our dining area. We have many more restaurants on Balto. If you so wish to visit them please let the staff of this restaurant know so they may take give you a list of locations and have you escorted to the restaurant of your choice.

“Southeast is our bar and lounge area. As a fair warning, “she said with a brilliant smile, “our staff has the right to refuse to give you any more alcohol as they deem fit.” Dorma turned facing the south west side of the building. “And finally, in our southwest wing we have an underground night club where you may dance the night the away in your throes of passion. It is quite popular among our younger clientele.”

Again, the manager placed her left hand over her chest. She held her head high, giving her professional yet sweet smile. “There will always be guards on every wing of this establishment. They reserve the right to maim you horribly.”

Pidge and Keith looked at each other. Hunk gulped, while Lance nodded his head, not seeming to pay any attention to anything else but Dorma’s beautiful face. Coran was in deep thought, and Allura looked like she had some reservations about staying in this place.

“What’s on the northwest side?” asked Shiro.

“That area is reserved for our VIPs. You must either be a specific ranking officer in the Galra military or higher. Those that are not may enter if they have club membership. The starting prices are at two million GAC.”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll just go and explore this area on our own.”

Lance moved swiftly to Dorma’s right, placing an arm around her body. “So, where I can take a fine lady like you for a nice time?”

“To the south of here,” the smile never changing, removing Lance’s hand from her shoulder and dropping it rather roughly. The Galra left to attend to other customers that have arrived. 

“Well, well the south sounds pretty nice. I’m from the south myself,” Lance winked, his teeth gleaning.

“She means the exit, dumbass.” Keith rolled his eyes.

Pidge snorted. 

“Hey!”

Shiro got in between the two before they started another embarrassing argument. “Enough! We’re here to make money, so let’s just go and do that. Got it?”

“Got it,” they sighed in unison.

“That’s better.” Shiro looked around the area. “I guess we should get started.” 

“Whooo!” Lance grabbed Pidge and Hunk by the arms and led them towards the gambling rooms. “Let’s go make some mon-aaaaay!”

Coran followed the Garrison trio, while Allura and the mice looked towards the entertainment area. Shiro and Keith were about to enter the gambling areas when Dorma followed by three large Galra guards approached them.

“I believe there may be a better way for the two of you to make money.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I am a shameless oldfag that likes to insert character names and places into these things. Can you spot the references?  
> Comments and kudos always welcomed.


End file.
